obakemonofandomcom-20200213-history
Nijiru Kirsebom
Nijiru Kirsebom (znany również jako Nigel) jest człowiekiem z mocami Księdza. Syn Salomona Kirsebom, Młodszy brat Natalii. Jest głównym bohaterem opowiadania Obakemono. Wygląd Nijiru wygląda jak zwykły nastoletni chłopiec, poza jednym wyjątkiem, którym są jego białe, czasami szare włosy, przez którą to cechę był wyśmiewany przez wiele lat. Ma brązowe oczy, jest dosyć wysoki, szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Lubi nosić obcisłe spodnie i bluzy. Ma tendencję do noszenia czarnych ubrań. Jak zauważyła jego przyjaciółka Ai, po tym jak stał się Księdzem zrobił się bardziej muskularny. Kiedy jest w duchowej postaci nosi standardowy strój z pasem na piersi do trzymania Gladiusa. Początkowo był to długi czarny pas, ale później stał się czerwony, w kształcie różańca. Osobowość Kiedy był dzieckiem, jego matka wiele dla niego znaczyła. Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z Jullianną. Mimo płaczu, gdy przegrał pojedynek w dojo, uśmiech powracał zawsze, kiedy przychodziła po niego mama. Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, jego osobowość jest bardzo skomplikowana. Jest uparty, zapalczywy, ma silną wolę, jest impulsywny, próbuje utrzymać indywidualność, wbrew temu, co mówią o tym ludzie. Na ogół na jego twarzy gości groźne spojrzenie. Jest szczery i porywczy. Chłodno odnosi się do swoich nauczycieli jako "nauczycieli". Czasami okazuje uczucia i empatię wobec innych, na przykład poprzez przyniesienie kwiatów nieżywym już ludziom. Nijiru jest również bardzo zdolnym uczniem. Nie zaniedbuje nauki twierdząc, że nie ma nic lepszego do robienia w domu, choć w rzeczywistości nie uczy się tak mocno, a poprzez naukę próbuje przezwyciężyć nieporozumienia z nauczycielami, związane z jego nietypowym kolorem włosów. Nienawidzi zakochanych par obnoszących się publicznie ze swoim uczuciem. Spowodowane to jest tym, że odkąd pamięta, zawsze był samotny. Staje się bardzo nieśmiały i skrępowany w obecności nagich lub skąpo ubranych przystojnych mężczyzn. Nijiru darzy szacunkiem przyjaźń tradycje, twierdząc, że są to jedyne ważne w życiu rzeczy. Kiedy dochodzi do walki, ma lekkie poczucie humoru, bo regularnie szuka zemsty za działanie swojego przeciwnika. Często kpi i znieważa swoich przeciwników, jest nawet zdolny zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia. Niemniej żywi szacunek do pokonanych wrogów. Ma silne pragnienie, aby wygrać swoje walki i wygrać je tak, jak on uważa za słuszne. Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest biała czekolada i spaghetti na ostro, natomiast ulubionymi sławnymi ludźmi są Sopor Aeternus, Miley Crus i Fever Ray, którą zarazem podziwia najbardziej. Historia Moce i umiejętności *'Mistrz walki mieczem:' Styl walki Nijiru w postaci Shikai opiera się głównie na walce mieczem. Dzięki swojej biegłości w tej dziedzinie, Kirsebom jest uznawany za mistrza szermierki. Jest on zdolny do skrzyżowania ostrza z wieloma silniejszymi i bardziej doświadczonymi od siebie wojownikami. Chociaż zazwyczaj wydaje się być praworęczny, to forma Shikai wygmaga od Nijiru umiejętności we władaniu mieczami oburącz. *'Mistrz walki wręcz:' Jeśli chodzi o walkę wręcz, jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najbardziej sprawnych w całym Wiecznym Mieście. Jest zdolny do walk na równym poziomie z Lin Zhao. Jest także biegły w kontratakach. Jego ciosy posiadają nadzwyczajną prędkość i zwinność, co pozostawia przeciwnikowi niewiele czasu na obronę i kontrę. *'Ekspert Szybkiego Ruchu:' Chociaż nie zna on konkretnych technik Szybkiego Ruchu, to Nijiru może pochwalić się wysoką prędkością poruszania się, która potrafi zadziwić każdego Księdza. *'Ekspert Psalmów:' Nijiru, podobnie jak Ezechiel Harland, wykorzystuje w walce Psalmy. Kirsebom jest biegły w Psalmac. Jego umiejętności są wystarczające do opracowywania wielu sposobów używania różnych zaklęć w połączeniach (także z jego Gladiusem) oraz unikalnych sposobów ataku oraz obezwładniania przeciwnika. W ten sposób może dokonać swoich wszystkich wspólnych czarów. Jest również możliwość korzystania z jednej techniki Psalmów na dwa oddzielne cele na raz. *'Rozległa moc duchowa:' Nijiru ma niezwykłą energię duchową, kilkakrotnie większą od innych Księży. Kirsebom stale wydziela ogromne pokłady energii duchowej na poziomie kapitańskim.Są tak przytłaczające, że nawet po zużyciu ich części w walce, może nadal walczyć skutecznie, jednocześnie rozwijając Reddomūn no ribon lub nawet wyzwolić i utrzymać bardzo długo Bankai. Ponieważ energia duchowa Nijirujest stale wysoka, rzadko kiedy wyczerpuje się w starciach, co oznacza, że sama odporność i ilość energii jest potworna. Ponieważ ma więcej energii niż jego ciało jest w stanie znieść, nie może go ukryć i stale ją wydziela, co nie pozwala na zatrzymywanie jej w towarzystwie osób nieświadomych duchowo. Energia duchowa Nijiru ma barwę Czarno-czerwoną. *'Zwiększona siła:' Nawet bez mocy Księdza Nijiru okazuje być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazał, rozbijając głowę mężczyzny o beton. Kiedy jest Księdzem, jego imponująca siła jest znacząco większa. Jego umiejętności są wystarczające do odparcia ataku trzech wicekapitanów tylko za pomocą rąk, za każdym uderzeniem powalając jednego i niszcząc jego Gladius. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość:' Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, Nijiru okazał się być człowiekiem bardzo elastycznym i wytrzymałym. W postaci Księdza wytrzymałość Kirseboma jest wzmocniona do takiego stopnia, że jest w stanie dalej skutecznie walczyć nawet po otrzymaniu licznych obrażeń. Gladius Kurogokegumo (jap. Czarna Wdowa): W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina czarną katanę z krwistoczerwoną rękojeścią. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest Niechaj ci zagra shamisen! (jap. karera wa shamisen asobou). Użytkownik chwyta miecz w dłoń, a po wypowiedzeniu komendy ostrze zaczyna emitować ciemną energię, po czym miecz rozdziela się na dwie części - katanę i wakizashi. ** Doshi no reinu (jap. deszcz doshi): klinga katany rozpada się na tysiące smukłych talizmanów unoszących się w powietrzu. Talizmany tworzą niezliczoną ilość małych ostrzy. Ich liczba jest tak wielka, że Nijiru może je stosować jednocześnie do obrony i ataku w tym samym czasie. Powszechnie tworzą się w duże masy, aby zniszczyć przeciwnika. Wykorzystaniem obronnym doshi jest zasłonienie się całkowicie małymi ostrzami. Talizmany kontrolowane są psychiczne. Podczas gdy Nijiru może je kontrolować psychicznie, istnieje również możliwość kontrolowania ich rękoma, wtedy prędkość ostrzy wzrasta trzykrotnie. ** Reddomūn no ribon (jap. wstęga czerwonego księżyca): Zbiera ona energię duchową Nijiru i wystrzeliwuje skoncentrowanym strumieniem, która jest w stanie przebić niemal wszystko, czyniąc po drodze ogromne zniszczenia. ** Tsuki kumo no uta (jap. pieśń księżycowych pająków): Aby je aktywować, Nijiru musi wypuścić katanę z rąk pionowo ostrzem w dół, wówczas klinga "zatapia się" w ziemi, a po chwili pod stopami kapitana pojawiają zastępy pająków. Po uwolnieniu Nijiru może kontrolować ich ruch za pomocą rękojeści. * Bankai: Kurogokegumo Gekkabijin (jap. Czarna Wdowa, Królowa Nocy) W uwolnionej formie broń zyskuje czarną rękawicę ze czerwonymi, błyszczącymi rombami oraz żądło umieszczone na środku palca obu dłoni Nijiru, co przypomina kolce jdowe pająka. Kolec jest mniej więcej dwa razy dłuższy od palca, na którym się znajduje, co bardzo zmniejsza pole rażenia. Cały wygląd oraz barwa jego Bankai nawiązują do nazwy Gladiusa, czyli czarnej wdowy. W tej formie Nijiru potrafi odeprzeć ataki przeciwnika zadane mieczem. Nijiru jest w stanie je zablokować częścią żądła oraz rękawicą. ** Sakura ken no mai (jap. taniec wiśniowych mieczy): ***'TECHNIKA OFENSYWNA:' Polega na wytworzeniu ramion niszczących wszystko na swojej drodze. Siła tej techniki porównywalna jest z tą, jaką dysponuje Ksiądz na poziomie kapitańskim. Nijiru potrafi kontrolować ilość (4 / 6 / 8), rozmiar oraz siłę ramion. Każdemu z ramion towarzyszy odgłos jak przy grze na shamisenie. ***'TECHNIKA DEFENSYWNA:' Polega na produkowaniu siwej tarczy przypominającej kokon. Technika bez problemu zatrzyma atak na poziomie wicekapitańskim. ** Burakku geisha no kisu (jap. pocałunek czarnej gejszy): Atak przeprowadzany jest w dwóch etapach, jako pierwszy krok zalicza się ukłucie przeciwnika, które może spowodować ranę tak głęboką aż do krwi. Po każdym ukłuciu powstaje na ciele ofiary znak w kształcie pająka, który nazywa się Yoko. Znak staje się celem drugiego ataku Nijiru. Jeżeli uderzy w to samo miejsce, ofiara zginie. Nijiru wcześniej mógł utrzymać Yoko przez pół godziny, ale dopracował tę umiejętność i dopóki nie zechce, nie zniknie ten znak. Category:Mężczyzna Category:Człowiek Category:Ksiądz Category:Rodzina Kirsebom Category:Zalążki Artykułów